Murder Mystery
by Sammy Jay B
Summary: A group of teenagers and an adult decide to explore a long abandoned castle, not really expecting to see anything but bones and dust. Things take a surprising turn as soon as they enter the seemingly abandoned castle. ((This is the first fic I've written in years, so it might not be that good.))


Murderer's P.O.V

_You once used to have almost everything, a name, a family, a friend, a warm house, all the money you ever wanted. But you never quite fit in because all that was on your mind was genocide, you often talked about it with your friend, he thought you were joking, but you weren't joking at all, you were dead serious about killing people._

_And then came your first kill, it was someone who tried to mug you while you were walking back home from your friend's house. Luckily for you, you had your trusty pocket knife with you, you made short work of that low life and not really knowing what to do with the body, you dumped it in a dumpster and didn't run straight home, but to the clearing in the forest you always go to whenever you need to clear your head or you want some peace while drawing or reading._

_You came home the next evening and your brother, who was still up as if he was expecting you to come home at that exact hour, told you right away that he thought you were the murderer who killed that bastard, the body was found the same night you didn't come home, you were too shaken up to even think about going home that night. So you did what everyone in your place would do, kill your own brother as soon as he turned his back to you, you grabbed the nearest sharp object and stabbed him in the back with it, but your father saw you cutting open your brother like the pig he was and ran straight to the phone, you stopped him with the same object you used to kill your brother, to his back and then quickly finished him off. Then you went to the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife you could fine and made short work of your step-mother and step-sisters, all of them being heavy sleepers they didn't even notice when you crept in their rooms and stabbed them in the neck._

_And then you ran._

_You ran until you couldn't run anymore, your legs felt like they were made out of lead, your lungs felt like they were on fire and your heart almost burst out of your chest it was punding so hard. But luck was on your side that night and deep in the woods you found an old, long abandoned castle. You claimed that castle as your own and made your home there. You had everything you needed, weapons, food in the surrounding forest and plenty of curious people to kill. A lot of them came here expecting to see skeletons and ghosts, but the first and last thing they'll see is a blade slowly ripping trough their skin._

It's almost night and you are in the room that you claimed as your own, sharpening your short sword when you hear people outside, you walk to the window and see a group of about eight teenagers and an adult, you think to yourself 'this is going to be so much fun'. You then slowly walk down the old, short stone stairway and hide behind one of the many suits of armor decorating the still functional rooms in the castle.

One half of the castle is in ruins, overgrown plants and pests everywhere, you made your new home in the other half. Over the years that you've lived here alone you know the castle as well as your back pocket, know every secret passage, and know from which room which hidden passage leads.

You can hear their conversation rather well from where you're hiding close to the main enterance.

"So, who's idea was this exactly?"

"Um Aradia? Who did you hear about this place from?"

"I think Sollux told me about it! Doesn't it look super cool?"

The voices and two names sound rather familiar to you, as if you've heard them somwehere before, but right now you can't put your finger on it.

"Not really."

"Um...I guess? It's just a bit frightening."

"He he, this place looks perfect for Gamzee's family."

The conversation went on for quite a while, it was mostly four people of the group being too afraid to even take another step towards the castle. Those exact four people absconded, by the sound of their footsteps, as soon as you heard a girl say that they should go inside the castle.

The first one to enter the castle was a girl with dark hair that could easily be compared to sheep's wool, she looked rather excited to be here, soon after a girl with slightly less wild hair entered the castle, after them came a boy wearing a turtle neck who looked more pissed off than scared, a rather tall girl wearing a blue cat hat and a grown up man wearing an eye-patch, he didn't look impressed at all, you know that he's the first one on your list.

Luckily for you it was dark inside the castle, so you quickly put your hand over eye-patch guy's mouth and drag him away as silently as possible to a room down the eastern corridor. You throw him inside the room, lock the door behind you and then waste no time in cutting him open, while enjoying listening to his screams and cries. After you cut him open you slowly rip out his organs one by one and after all of them have been scattered around the room, you crawl and hide in a hole in the wall that is large enough for you to fit in and small enough for someone not to see it in a darkened room.

"Slick!" And footsteps rushing over to him were heard. "Karkat, you might want to see this." She said barely above a whisper. It was too dark for you to make out which girl it is.

You heard the only boy almost break down in tears while one of the girls is trying to comfort him

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Come on, let's go home."

'That won't be an option any longer' you think to yourself and wait for them to leave the room.

After they leave the room you crawl out of your hiding place and silently follow them down the hallway. You then grab the slowest person, which turns out to be turtleneck boy and drag him off to another room, throw him in there and lock the door behind you. You don't have any time to waste here since people are already pounding on the door and yelling at you to let him go, so the next thing you do is pin him to the ground and slowly tear out his right eye first. You would have torn the other one out as well, but they picked open the lock and you run to the bookcase, pull on the small hidden lever and then run trough the passage.

You end up in the main room and then proceed to make your way back to the room. Luckily for you cat-hat girl was standing in the doorway with her back facing you, while the other two girls were too busy trying to calm the boy down and treat his wound, you stabbed the cat-hat girl in the neck and then hid behind the nearest suit of armor.

You hear a bunch of yelling and screaming for what feels like forever, they should hurry up and get out of that room already so you can finish of turtleneck boy.

Turns out hiding behind the suit of armor wasn't the best idea since the sheep wool haired girl said something about getting some armor. In the moment of panic you did the first thing that came to your mind, dash out from behind the armor and just cut and slash at a random person, turns out that was the better idea since you cut off the other girls hand and managed to cause more panic. You keep running until you reach your room, you quickly put on a hoodie and use your scarf to cover the bottom half of your face. After you made sure they won't recognize you as easily as they would normally, you quickly make your way back to the group and chuckle, "why even bother getting out alive when you know your chances of survival are slim."

Sheep-wool haired girl turned around, pointed her sword at you and yelled "show yourself, coward!"

From behind you, you hear the other girl whisper 'Aradia' and the boy starting to panic.

"Are you sure? My face may be the last thing you'll ever see." You murmur, loud enough for her to hear you and quietly enough for them to not recognize your voice. "Your little friend over there already got a taste of what can and would happen to you, isn't that right Kar-kat?" 'You fucking idiot!' You mentally yell at yourself, you shouldn't have called him by his name, yet alone almost by the nickname you used to call him.

As soon as you said that Aradia swung her sword at you, but you were faster and shot her in the knee with your bow and laughed, "guess you aren't much of an adventurer anymore since you took an arrow to the knee".

Shooting her in the knee didn't seem to do much to discourage her attempts at trying to harm you, so you kicked her in the shoulder to prevent her from getting to her sword. "Don't make me laugh, girl. We all know that the only person who's going to survive this is me."

"At least I'll go down like a fighter! I'm braver than you any day! I'm not hiding my face like you, you coward!"

You just laugh at her and say "I never had this much fun in my life!"

And just like that you were gone again, letting them think they have a chance of getting out alive. It's amusing to watch someone with an arrow in the knee try to run to the main entrance, dragging behind an eye-less boy and a girl with no hands. You let them try to open the door, but you locked it a while ago.

You are now slowly approaching them, your bow and arrows ready in case one of them might try to lash out at you.

"Look, why don't we forget about all of this and you come with us, we'll be your friends and won't tell anyone what you did." Aradia tried to reason with you, which seemed to hit a certain nerve since you suddenly felt like someone stabbed you in the chest. They used to be your friends after all.

"Are you sure that you would let a psychopath live with you? Are you sure you would trust someone who murdered his own family without a hint of regret or mercy?! ARE YOU SURE A PSYCHOPATH CAN EVER BE NORMAL AGAIN?!" You pretty much screech at her, half laughing half crying by now, you want to have a friend again so badly, but know that you can't give up on killing people, it's impossible at this point, you're too far gone.

Her eye widen as she backs away from you, wanting to grab her sword, but you pick it up and slap her across the face with your free hand, you then pull off your hood and scarf, still half laughing half crying and pretty much rip her apart, you discard the sword some time after you cut her open and rip out her organs, eyes, tear off any skin that you can and then you break down because you're a monster, a freak, you're not even human anymore.

You then turn to Karkat and feel like someone has stabbed you in the chest again, seeing your old and only friend like that made you sick, he was propped against the wall, starring at the ceiling, having pulled off the makeshift bandages while you were butchering Aradia, his eyeless socket and his grin makes you uneasy, next to Karkat lays Feferi, no hands and with an uneasy look on her face, even in death, she bled to death a while ago, Aradia's and Feferi's blood is everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the celling, your clothes, their clothes, even Karkat's clothes are covered in blood.

You can't take this anymore, the guilt is too much for a damaged soul like yours to bare. You pick up the long discarded sword and with one smooth move finish off Karkat. You then point the sword at your chest.

_Your name was Eridan Ampora, and everything you did or had was never enough for you, you could never get enough of anything. Your first murder was just the start of your new gruesome and monster like life, which you didn't want to give up, until all of your old friends appeared and fucked everything up._

_You could have kept going and going and going, but they just had to show up and ruin everything. You felt no guilt or regret when you killed off your family, you never liked them in the first place if you're completely honest. Those strangers meant nothing to you, they were nothing but pests to you. Killing so many strangers pretty much forced you to murder them, but as soon as Aradia mentioned that she can forget about everything you did and be friends with you again, everything came crashing down, the guilt and regret were like a pair of cold daggers to your heart._

_Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're lying on the blood covered floor with a sword trough your blackened heart._


End file.
